Official girl
by Sairiko
Summary: Mi primer nejiten espero y lo pasen a leer les aseguro que no se arrepentiran :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!!! pues aki subiendo un fic nuevo, espero k les guste es mi pequeño "experimento" por asi decirlo, ya que es un fic totalmente diferente a los que acostumbro a hacer por cierto es un NejiTen dejen reviews onegai!!! :3 a todas las fans del nejiten y a las que no lo son tanto, les pido que me dejen un review (_insisto xD) para saber si continuarlo o no _**

**Va dedicado a mi querida prima Rizetsu ya que le encanta el nejiten y me pidio hacer este fic :3 **

**_Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Masashi K._**

* * *

Un año ha pasado, lo recuerdo muy bien, no puedo creer que llegáramos a este punto. Dime ¿Cómo es que paso esto? ¿Cuando fue que tu orgullo pudo mas que tus sentimientos? O, talvez no solo fue tu orgullo lo que te hizo tomar esta decisión, fueron tus ganas de complacerlo, a él, tu deseo por hacerlo estar orgulloso de ti pudo mas que tus sentimientos hacia mi.

O talvez, pensándolo mejor, la pregunta correcta seria: ¿Acaso sentiste algo por mí? ¿Mentías todas esas veces que me susurrabas al oído: Te quiero?

Seria mejor para mi no saberlo, me ahorraría mucho sufrimiento eso es seguro, pero que caso tiene ya, el daño esta hecho y prefiero afrontarlo de frente, talvez y con suerte, duela un poco menos.

Recuerdo cuando todo empezó…

_**Flash back:**_

Íbamos camino a la torre de la Hokage, nos habían llamado para una misión.

De todos los años que llevaba de conocerte nunca te había visto así, lucias tan tranquilo, tan en paz, tan…feliz. ¿Feliz? Si lucias tan cambiado, por primera vez se podía decir que eras feliz, igual que hace algunos años. Incluso se podría decir que lucias mucho mas guapo que antes…-¿Qué estas pensando?- me pregunte a mi misma, un pequeño sonrojo se asomo en mis mejillas, te mire de reojo, tu me mirabas fijamente, sentí como cada vez mas el sonrojo aumentaba, solo atine a mirar al suelo para ver si con eso evadía tu intensa mirada.

Escuche un bufido que salía de tu boca, de nuevo dirigí mi vista hacia ti, estabas sonriendo, era pequeña, pero era mucho mas de lo que habías sonreído antes, me miraste de reojo, mi sonrojo desapareció de golpe, tu mirada demostraba…¿Burla? ¿Te estabas burlando de mí?

Te mire molesta- ¿De que te ríes?-pregunte irritada.

Te mantuviste en silencio por unos segundos- ¿En que pensabas?- me preguntaste, tu sonrisa no se borraba.

-No has contestado mi pregunta- ¿Por qué tratabas de evadir el tema?, pues sea como sea no me distraerás tan fácilmente. De nuevo te habías quedado en silencio…

-Hace un momento te sonrojaste sin razón aparente y bajaste tu mirada al suelo, eso significa que o te estas juntando mucho con Hinata o… que estabas pensando en alguien- tu sonrisa creció a medida que mi sonrojo lo hizo.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso que dices eh?- evite mirarlo a los ojos, estaba consiente de que mi sonrojo aun no había desaparecido, miré hacia otro lado ¿Cómo era posible que con tan solo mirar a alguien supieras lo que está pensando? ¿Será a causa de tus ojos? Esos ojos de los que estoy perdidamente…

-NO- me dije a mi misma, ¿Cómo es posible que estés pensando en esto Tenten? y más que se trata de él, de tu compañero de equipo, el genio, Neji Hyuga

-Tu rostro me lo dice todo, eres tan fácil de leer como lo es Hinata- me dijiste

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio mientras caminábamos, por alguna razón me sentía molesta cuando la mencionabas a ella, y mucho mas cuando me comparabas, me alegra que desde la ves que peleaste con Naruto te hayas arreglado con tu familia pero…¿Era necesario que siempre hablaras de ella?

Llegamos con la Hokage, nos asignaron una misión "insuperablemente fácil" según tu, por otro lado a mi me parecía un poco "complicada", el transportar unos pergaminos muy valiosos a un país distante ya era difícil, ahora sumémosle escoltar al señor feudal del país del arroz y a su hija.

Solté un suspiro-"Al parecer esto será complicado"-

-Le iré a avisar a Lee, esta vez Gai-sensei no nos acompañara- me dijo

-¿¡Que!?-grité. Tapé mi boca con las manos, realmente no queria gritar eso, mas se me escapó de los labios.

- ¿Te preocupa que Gai sensei no nos acompañe? - le preguntó. Pude notar en su voz un tono de burla

- Bueno, etto, yo...- No sabía que decir, eso era exactamente lo que me preocupaba. Seguias con la vista fija en el frente, pero volviste a sonreir.

- No te preocupes, conmigo a cargo, nada te va a pasar - me volteaste a ver, tu gesto mostraba pura y sinica arrogancia. Di un bufido y me voltee hacia otro lado, por mas que quisiera sostenerte la mirada no puedo... bueno tal vez si, pero eso significaria obtener un sonrojo de manera casi inmediata estableciendose en mis mejillas.

Obviamente no queria que eso pasara...

- ¿Por qué ese bufido? ¿acaso no crees que te pueda proteger? - Me pregunto denuevo con ese tono, ahora no podía distinguir si me hablaba con burla o arrogancia... tal vez un poco de ambos.

- Sabes muy bien mi respuesta, baka - evite a toda costa voltearte a ver, sentia el calor inundando mi rostro... de nuevo-¡_maldita sea! ¿Porque me tiene que pasar esto ahora?¿Porque justo con el?_

- ¿Eso es un si o un no?- _¡Ya esta! definitivamente es burla lo que hay en tu voz ¿Te gusta fastidiarme verdad?...supongo que ha de ser divertido el verme asi._

-Tan solo...vamos po Lee- dije fastidiada- en 1 hora estaran aqui el señor feudal y su hija.

_Rápidamente me adelante a casa de Lee, lo ultimo que queria hacer era verte la cara,solo escuche una risa de satisfaccion que salio de tu boca al momento de salir corriendo practicamente hacia la casa de Lee, el resto del camino ambos permanecimos en silencio ._

Llevamos cerca de 8 horas desde que partimos de Konoha y nada habia sucedido. Talves tenias razon en lo que dijiste esta tarde_: "será insuperablemente fácil"_

Recordando nuestra platica de hoy, hubo algo que llamó mi atención y apenas me percataba de ello. Todo lo que dijiste esta tarde iba dirigido solo ami...

_"No te preocupes, conmigo a cargo nada te pasará"_ ó cuando preguntaste: _"¿Acaso no crees que te pueda proteger?"_

Todo lo que me dijiste era solo para mí, no incluias ni a Lee ni a nadie. Talves solo este malinterpretando o simplemente alucinando pero...¿Acaso sentiras algo por mi?.

Tu voz me regresó a la realidad, mas bien tu grito, gritaste mi nombre, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta...nos estaban atacando. Todo lo que siguió después pasó tan rápido, seis kunais se dirigian hacia ami, todos desde diferentes direcciones, por alguna razón no pude reaccionar a tiempo, lo unico que pude hacer fue esperar el golpe, mas nunca llegó.

Apareciste frente a mí y desviaste la mayoria de los kunais, pero uno dio en tu hombro izquierdo, causandote una herida muy profunda, oí un pequeño y profundo quejido que salia de tu boca. Lee derrivó al ninja que los lanzó acabando asi con todos los ninjas que nos emboscaron. Él te ayudó a sentarte para asi poder tratar tu herida, demasiada sangre estaba saliendo de ella. Salí de mi estado de shock y te ví en el suelo, realmente me sentí muy mal...como una inutil. Dirigiste tu mirada hacia mí,realmente estabas enojado, todo en tu rostro me lo advertía.

-¿¡En que estabas pensando!?- me gritaste. Me sobresalte al escucharte gritar y no pude hacer nada mas que bajar la mirada.

-Tranquilo Neji, tenemos que curarte esa herida- escuche decir a Lee.

-¡ Solo véndamela, no quiero más retrasos en la misión!- dijiste en tono severo. Ese comentario me molestó en sobremanera y exploté...

-¿¡ Retrasos!?, ¡Neji tu salud es mucho más importante que esta misión!- le grité ._ Eso era una de las cosas que me molestaban de ti, siempre ponás tus misiones y deberes al tope de tus prioridades...y por encima de todo._

_-_ ¡No estaría así si tu hubieras estado concentrada en la misión! - Lo miré fijamente, ahora mi rostro se encontraba rojo, pero de la furia y traicionesras gotas saladas que amenazaban en salir en cualquier momento._ Tu tono no fue lo único que me dolio al momento en el que pronunciaste esas palabras, si no, que en parte era verdad...todo era verdad, si no hubiera sido por mi , tu no hubieras tenido que protegerme...todo era mi culpa._ Me sentía inutil, frustrada y sobre todo enojada. Miré hacia otra direccion, si esas lagrimas iban a caer, no queria que tu las vieras.

-Iré a ver como se encuentran el señor y su hija- anunció Lee con algo de nerviosismo, terminó de colocarle la venda a Neji y se fue rápidamente. Era mejor así ya que estaba apunto de comenzar una guerra...

-¡ Concéntrate en la misión, es lo único que deberías estar haciendo ahora! ¡No deberías estar pensando en otra cosa, sólo en la misión!- me gritaste de nuevo, yo seguía sin mirarte, las lágrimas caerían en cualquier momento. Seguiste gritandome, hasta que ya no pude más y giré bruscamente hacia tí, dejé que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente y antes de hablar te miré durante una fracción de segundo a los ojos. Tu rostro reflejaba la sorpresa al verme llorar y antes de que pudieras decir algo, hablé.

-¡ Yo nunxa e pedí ayuda, si estas así fue por tu culpa! ¡Tu fuiste el que decidió salvarme!- le grité casi histérica, ya no soportaba más._ ¿Cómo es que podías ser tan diferente al tratarse de una misión?-_ ¡Te hubieras ahorrado la molestia y el dolor!- le grité aun más fuerte.

Lucías sorprendido, por unos segundos te quedaste en silencio, poco despues frunciste el seño y me gritaste aun más enojado -¡No seas ridícula! ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!? ¿¡Y que mas querias que hiciera!?- Te paraste enseguida, no se si fue por el enojo que ahora se reflejaban en tus ojos.

-¡Pues que me dejaras ahi, era mi problema no el tuyo! ¡Si me hubieras dejado ahi no estaríamos aqui retrasando la misión!- esto último lo dije con mucho resentimiento- ¿¡Si tanto te importa la misión porque no continuaste y me dejaste atras!?-

-¿¡Porque!? ¿¡Como que porque!?- estabas mucho mas exaltado de lo normal, tal fue tu rapidez que de un momento a otro te encontrabas frente a mi, con tu mirada incrédula y alterada por lo que acababa de decir, clavada en mis ojos. -¡No quiero perderte! ¡Por eso lo hice!- gritaste.

Despues de decir eso ambos nos quedamos callados y sorprendidos por lo que tu acababas de confesar, te quedaste tan sorprendido, como si eso lo hubieras dicho en contra de tu voluntad ó simplemente se te hubiera escapado de los labios. El silencio se volvío incómodo, quedé en estado de shock y no supe que decirte. Lentamente te separaste de mí aun con esa expresión de sorpresa en tu rostro, como si tu mismo te hubieras sorprendido de lo que dijiste, me diste la espalda y comensaste a caminar.

-Neji yo...-intenté decir algo pero tu me interrumpiste.

-Será mejor continuar con la misión, ya nos hemos retrasado bastante- me dijiste en tono apagado, como si hubieras sufrido una derrota o alguna desepcion.

Llegamos con Lee, el no preguntó por nada y después de lo ocurrido Neji y yo no nos volvimos a hablar.

_Aún tengo presente aquello que me dijiste sin querer: "No quiero perderte" era algo que yo tambien deseaba decirte, sólo que esa vez no tuve el valor de hacerlo._

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui dejo mi fic!! kyaa!!**

**espero k les guste y porfavor dejen reviews necesito saber si esta historia tiene potencial....se aceptan criticas comentarios y sugerencias ^^ y aparte me hacen muy feliz recibirlos =P**

**cuidense!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola!! lamento mucho el retraso pero aqui les traigo el 2 capi ^^ espero que les guste!! no los entretengo mas..._**

**_Naruto es propiedad de Masashi K. u.u_**

* * *

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde la misión y todo en la aldea ha estado tranquilo. Tsunade-sama no tenia misiones para nosotros y nos había dado los días libres._- Valla que era aburrido, tenía tiempo sin ver a mi equipo, tiempo sin verlo a el…-_

Era mediodía, me dirigí al despacho de la Hokage con la ilusión de que tuviera alguna misión para mí, pero su respuesta fue la misma que las veces pasadas.

-Lo siento Tenten pero todas las misiones que tenemos son de rango "D" y son asignadas a los ninjas genin que acaban de graduarse-

Salí de la oficina cabizbaja, pensé en regresar a mi casa, pero que podría conseguir ahí…solo más aburrimiento, por lo que decidí dar una larga caminata por la aldea, talvez me encuentre con algo interesante.

Caminé sin rumbo por mucho tiempo, a decir verdad había entrado a una zona de Konoha que no lograba reconocer._ Eso me pasa por venir pensando en otras cosas_- me dije a mi misma. En ese momento sentí una gran opresión el en pecho seguido por un dolor punzante y a mi mente vinieron los recuerdos de la misión.

_Tu recibiste el golpe que era para mi, tu fuiste el que resulto herido cuando __debí haber sido yo, y todo por mi culpa, por venir pensando en otras cosas…al igual que ahora._

Sentí que las lágrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos, de nuevo aquella sensación de culpabilidad e impotencia se hizo sentir. Me quede parada un buen rato en el mismo lugar. ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan distraída?- me recriminé. Di una patada al suelo permitiendo finalmente que las lágrimas afloraran.

-¿Tenten, que haces aquí?- escuché una voz muy conocida detrás de mí. Me tensé y rápidamente limpie mis lágrimas para así poder voltear a verlo.

-Hola Lee- lo saludé e intenté fingir una sonrisa que al parecer no me salio muy bien ya que vi preocupación en sus ojos.

-No deberías estar aquí Tenten, este es un barrio peligroso- me dijo mientras caminaba hacia mi hasta situarse a un lado mió.

-Lo siento, es que…me perdí- admití con un poco de vergüenza. El soltó una pequeña risa por lo que yo lo miré con reproche.

-Esto solo te pasa a ti Tenten- me dijo con una sonrisa- ven, te acompaño hasta tu casa- me ofreció amablemente.

-Gracias Lee- le mostré una sonrisa de sincero agradecimiento, con el aquí me sentía muy aliviada- pero a decir verdad aun es temprano, ¿Por qué no mejor damos un paseo?- le pregunté. El me miró un poco sorprendido pero aceptó gustoso. Caminamos por largo rato, realmente se me había ido la mayor parte de la tarde al perderme. Llegamos a un pequeño restaurante muy conocido para mí, a decir verdad me sentía feliz al poder reconocer todos los lugares que me rodeaban en ese momento.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas que se encontraban afuera del restaurante, una amable joven nos atendió y nos trajo dos tazas de te junto con algunos bocadillos.

No se con exactitud cuanto tiempo nos la pasamos ahí, pero ya se estaba poniendo el sol haciendo que el cielo se pintara de tonos amarillos y anaranjados. Me la estaba pasando muy bien en compañía de Lee, hacía mucho tiempo que no hablábamos así, y para mi buena suerte Neji no había hecho acto de aparición en nuestra conversación.

Pedimos otra taza de te para cada uno y me dedique a escuchar los divertidos relatos de Lee pero una sensación extraña, como un escalofrió surco por mi cuerpo, en ese momento sentí que alguien nos observaba. Miré hacia todos lados, cuando fije mi vista en una figura muy conocida. Era Neji, sentí una opresión en mi pecho y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente como las otras veces que siempre lo veía, solo que a diferencia, esta vez me dolía.

El no quitaba su vista de mí, nuestras miradas se encontraron y por un largo rato nos miramos el uno al otro. Su mirada era difícil de interpretar, ya que siempre se mantenía imperturbable, pero en esta ocasión pude notar un dejo de ¿Sorpresa? Y algo de enojo…Realmente lucia enojado pero a la vez sorprendido. Posó su mirada en Lee por algunos segundos y luego la devolvió hacia mi. Creo que nos habríamos quedado así por mucho tiempo si el no hubiera volteado hacia el lugar de donde lo estaban llamando en ese momento. Era Hanabi quien gritaba su nombre, al mismo tiempo que corría hacia el y jalaba de su camisa, parecía estarle pidiendo algo y poco después ella señalo hacia la heladería.

Caminó con pesadez siendo arrastrado por Hanabi, quien poco después daba pequeños brincos de felicidad al recibir su helado. Mantuve mi vista fija en aquella escena, _realmente podías llegar a ser tan diferente fuera de las misiones…_sonreí al ver que tratabas de calmar a Hanabi y le ordenabas irse a sentar a una banca que se encontraba frente al puesto de helados. Volteaste a ver hacia donde me encontraba yo y sonreíste, era pequeña pero te hacia ver tan encantador, aquella sonrisa hipnotizaba… poco después me di cuenta que esa sonrisa no iba dirigida a mi, iba dirigida a ella…

Hinata pasó frente al restaurante donde nos encontrábamos Lee y yo, caminó hacia donde te encontrabas tu y te saludo alegremente dedicándote una sonrisa, pediste otro helado y cuando te lo dieron se lo ofreciste a ella, me enoje al ver que ella se sonrojaba ante tu acción y poco tiempo después lo aceptaba. Tú pediste un tercer helado y los dos juntos caminaron hacia la banca donde se encontraba Hanabi y se sentaron.

Se pusieron a platicar, poco después vi que ella soltó una pequeña risa que trato de contener con su mano, luego señalo hacia tu cara y te diste cuenta de que te habías manchado la punta de la nariz con el helado, como respuesta tu le manchaste la mejilla con un poco de helado.

-¡No se vale nii-san!- alcancé a escuchar que Hinata decía eso, tu solo la mirabas divertido. _Sentía celos, celos de que solo actuaras así con ella. ¿Por qué con ella era diferente? ¿Porque con ella lucias tan feliz?_

"_No tienes idea de cuanto desearía ser ella…"_

-Tenten, ya es tarde- escuche decir a Lee. Regrese a la realidad y lo miré- Será mejor que ya me valla a mi casa. ¿Te acompaño a la tuya?- me pregunto.

Negué suavemente con la cabeza- No gracias Lee, creo que a partir de aquí ya puedo regresar a mi casa sin perderme- le dije mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa. El me devolvió una aun más grande, mientras que se reía por mi comentario.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego Tenten- Se despidió de mí y comenzó a correr rumbo a su casa.

Después de un rato yo igual caminé rumbo a mi casa, no podía evitar recordar todo lo que había pasado esta tarde…tu mirada de enojo hacia mí y el hecho de que lucieras tan feliz a lado de Hinata. Otra vez sentí la ira correr en mis venas de solo recordar la sonrisa, esa sonrisa que solo le dedicabas a ella. Regresé a la realidad por un momento y me di cuenta de que había entrado a un callejón sin salida.

-¡Concéntrate Tenten!- apreté mis puños y cerré los ojos por el coraje- ¡Concéntrate!- me regañe a mi misma mientras me daba ligeros golpes en la cabeza con uno de mis puños.

-¿Ahora te diviertes con Lee?- escuche una voz seria y fría detrás de mi. Di un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa y me gire para verlo. Su expresión no era la misma, su rostro reflejaba molestia.- ¡Contéstame!, ¿Ahora sales con Lee?-

Permanecí un momento en silencio mientras nos veíamos el uno al otro como esta misma tarde. Después de un rato el frunció el seño y fue cuando reaccione.

-¿Y que si lo hago?- le dije retadoramente- No tiene nada que ver contigo-

Su rostro mostró sorpresa por mi respuesta, pero poco después se contrajo haciendo más evidente su enojo. De un segundo a otro desapareció y apareció de nuevo, pero ahora detrás de mí. Se agacho un poco para así quedar a la altura de mi oído, me sentía muy nerviosa y no me pude mover.

-Me molesta, no sabes cuanto- me dijo serio, haciendo que varios escalofríos descendieran por mi columna. Me gire para contestarle pero me di cuenta de la poca distancia que había entre nosotros. Retrocedí dos pasos y mira hacia otro lado tratando de disimular mi sonrojo. Trate de contestarte en tono molesto pero mis nervios me traicionaron haciendo que me temblase la voz.

-C-como ya t-te dije, n-no tiene n-nada que ver contigo- respiré profundamente para calmarme un poco- No entiendo porque te molestas.- le dije ahora si empleando un tono mas creíble de molestia.

-Pues me molesta porque…- se acerco los dos pasos que yo había retrocedido y se inclino hacia mí. Rozo suavemente sus labios con los míos y se separo- me gustas Tenten- Me encontraba pasmada, totalmente sorprendida y las palabras no lograban salir de mi boca y un sonrojo se instalo en mis mejillas. Ante esto es solo sonrió de lado.

-¡Nii-san!- escuche la voz de Hanabi llamándolo, intentaba hablar pero nada salía, ni un sonido proveniente de mi garganta… ¡nada!

Cerraste tus ojos y solo pronunciaste un "Hmm" para después pasar al lado de mi, dejarme sola y pasmada en ese solitario callejón.

"_Tantas veces que había deseado que me dedicaras esas palabras, y ahora que lo hacías, me había quedado callada viendo como partías, me sentí realmente estupida…"_

* * *

**_Hasta aqui lo dejo, espero que les haya gustado ya que, bueno...digamos que se me hace un poco dificil sacar inspiracion en este momento, pero bueno espero que almenos haya quedado descente xD onegai dejen reviews comentando que les parecio ^^_**

**_Agradesco a:_**

_**Ono-sugg:** Me alegra que te haya gustado mi pequeño experimento, sinceramente tengo que decir que se me ha dificultado un poco mantener la esencia de los personajes como Neji, pero bueno espero que en este capitulo no me haya ido a los extremos ^^u._

_**Camila Castillo:** Gracias por tu review y pues bueno me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, porsupuesto que lo continuare, veo que mi fic se a ganado la aceptacion de algunas lectoras NejixTen y pues eso me anima ya que me considero "novata" al escribir sobre esta pareja._

_**Aliciajm:** Muchas gracias, me alegra que te interese mi fic y espero verte en los reviews del 2 capi, me interesa mucho conocer sus opiniones. Que estes bien ^^._

_**OtAkUgIrLfReAk:**Gracias por tu review, estoy feliz de que te gustara, espero verte pronto por aqui de nuevo._

_**daiu:** Gracias hiciste feliz a una niña :3, me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic, espero tenerte pronto por aqui en este 2 capi y que sea de tu agrado._

_**nejiten14:** Gracias por tu apoyo, me alegro que te gustara, que estes bien!! espero ver tu review pronto por aqui ^^_

_**.:Chelseaa:.** Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este 2 capi al igual que el primero :P_

_**haruchiha92:** Onee-chan! no sabes lo feliz que me hace tener tu review por aqui, me alegra que te guste mi fic y sii creo que me deben de tener un poco de pasiencia pk pues bueno tiendo a entrarle mucho al vicio de la flojera y pues me tardo en actualizar xD. Espero que te guste este segundo capi y dime que tal te parecio...si te gusto. si le falto algo, si te da igual, si no te gusto o si lo odiaste haha necesito inspiracion de inmediato xD Heyy tambien lee mis otros fics!!! no solo el de love like blood (esk para serte sincera siento como que ese ya esta chafeando xD) y solo por ser tu te dare un pequeño spoiler de mi fic: Habra naruhina!! ( decidi variarle un poco del sasuhina ya pk no creo que a muchas por aqui les guste xD) y ya kiero que hagas el capi que te dijee!! haha estoy ansiosa!! cuidate imoto!! besoss!! matta nee!!_

_**cRiStii:** Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado y tambien me alegra saber que no me sali de la personalidad de los personajes, como dije anteriormente me considero novata escribiendo hacerca de Neji y tenten xD, espero tenerte por aqui en este el 2 capi ^^ que estes bien!_

_**tenten:** Gracias por tu review, espero que este segundo capi igual sea de tu agrado, que estes bien!!_

_**Chica-anime 4ever:** Hola, gracias por tu review, haha se me hizo raro que te sonaran algunas partes a twilight ya que pues no me inspire en esos libros para hacer este fic pero bueno me alegra que te haya gustado, sea como sea twilight es genial ^^. Espero tenerte de nuevo por aqui, que estes bien!!_

**_Bueno con esto me despido, que esten muy bien!! y las invito a que se animen a dejarme un review acepto de todo tipo ^^_**

**_Matta nee!!_**


	3. ¿Lo nuestro?

Hola, mucho tiempo de no actualizar, lamento eso, pero es que la escuela absorbe mucho mi tiempo y pues este semestre si lo quiero pasar bien x3. Pero bueno, lo importante es que ya les traigo el siguiente capi de este fic que me gusta mucho, nunca pensé que les gustara tanto y pues me alegro mucho, no saben lo feliz que me ponen sus reviews :D. Bueno ya, suficiente platica, ¡A leer! :D

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Masashi K.**

* * *

Oficial Girl

_Cáp. IV- ¿Lo nuestro?_

_Simple things than make you run away__…_

* * *

.

.

.

Ya ha pasado mas de un mes, y en todo lo que va de este tiempo e estado evitando a toda costa a Neji –_si lo se, es una actitud muy inmadura-_ pero cada vez que lo veo, una sensación extraña recorre por todo mi cuerpo, los nervios se hacen presentes de manera casi inmediata cada vez que lo veo de lejos y claro, no puedo evitar salir corriendo.

Desde la vez que nos vimos en el callejón, no eh vuelto a hablar con el, he hecho todo lo posible por evitarlo.

_Flash back_

_Tsunade-sama me llamo a su oficina, rápidamente acudí ahí, me informo acerca de una misión, me alegre, hacia mucho tiempo que no tenía nada que hacer._

_-Pero Tsunade-sama ¿No puede hacer nada al respecto?- pregunte exaltada_

_-No Tenten, no puedo cambiar así como así los equipos- me contesto autoritariamente._

_-Onegai es que yo…- baje mi mirada. Esto no podía estar pasándome ¿Por qué a mí?_

_-De acuerdo Tenten, te cambiare de equipo- dio un gran suspiro cansado, yo solo la pude mirar con enorme agradecimiento- pero esta será la ultima vez que hago esto- me dijo con severidad- te recomiendo que soluciones cuanto antes los problemas que tengas con Neji, los necesito a ambos en un mismo equipo y no puedes permitir que problemas personales afecten tus misiones como Ninja-_

_-Lo se- dije apenada, ella tenia toda la razón, estaba actuando de manera infantil e inmadura y todo esto estaba afectando mi vida como Ninja, no quisiera que Neji se enterara de esto, seguramente me regañaría mas que la propia Hokage- domo arigatou Hokage-sama- hice una leve reverencia y salí de su oficina._

_Me habían transferido al equipo Alfa, que consistía en Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Kiba y yo._

_La misión consistía en conseguir información en la aldea de la roca, ya que una supuesta guerra en contra de la aldea de Konoha se estaba organizando de nuevo…_

_La misión fracaso, teníamos tres días de plazo para conseguir la información, y por mas que investigamos nadie sabia nada._

_O solo era un rumor o de verdad que habían planeado muy bien todo._

-Bien, cuéntenme ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Tsunade-sama no lucia muy contenta que digamos.

-Bueno…-

_Llegamos a la frontera del país de la roca, no nos fue muy difícil entrar y no había mucha seguridad. Nos separamos para llevar acabo con mayor rapidez la misión. Shikamaru se adentro al edificio del Kage sin ningún problema. Mientras, todos los demás investigamos en distintos lugares de la aldea. Investigamos en restaurantes, centros comerciales, escuelas y hasta en los peores bares de la ciudad; y todo sin ningún resultado…_

_Y así los dos días restantes, logramos hablar con algunos ninjas de la roca, pero nos dejaron muy en claro que la antigua rivalidad aun seguía presente. Se negaron rotundamente a hablar sobre el tema, esto hizo pensar a Shikamaru la posibilidad de una verdadera conspiración. Las actitudes sospechosas de los guerreros de la roca nos lo dejaron muy en claro._

_-_Claro que todo esto es solo una suposición mía- continúo explicando Shikamaru- sin pruebas no puedo estar cien por ciento seguro de que haya una conspiración cocinándose tras esos muros.-

-Ya veo…- Tsunade medito todo por unos segundos- ¿Qué es lo que sugieres hacer Shikamaru?-

- No podemos hacer nada mas que mantenernos alertas, no conseguimos la información para poder tener un motivo por el cual intervenir así que…- su rostro se contrajo al analizar todo, por primera vez Shikamaru no sabia que hacer.

-Si tan solo pudiéramos regresar otra vez, dennos unos días mas Tsunade-sama, tal vez con un poco mas de tiempo averigüemos lo que sucede ahí- insistí. No me gustaba la idea de no completar una misión que se presumía tan sencilla.

-Imposible, debían de conseguir la información en los tres días de plazo no mas.- me dijo en tono severo la Hokage.

-A demás, regresar seria demasiado riesgoso y sospechoso, una segunda visita inexplicable por parte de ninjas de Konoha pondría en alerta a la aldea de la roca inmediatamente.- intervino Shikamaru.

El ambiente estaba tenso, todos nos sentíamos decepcionados por haber fracasado. Y bueno, se podría decir que yo me llevaba la peor parte de todo. Ino y Kiba no dejaban de lanzarme miradas de reproche, Shikamaru se encontraba estresado y Hinata desilusionada y todo eso me hacia sentir cada vez peor.

_Todo me estaba saliendo mal últimamente…_

¿Por que?

_Logramos localizar a un sospechoso casi al finalizar el tercer día, pasamos frente a un edificio aparentemente abandonado localizado en las afueras de la ciudad, un señor de mediana edad y estatura vestido con una larga gabardina café se encontraba de pie frente a una ventana sellada con maderas viejas y en mal estado. Lo que nos llamo la atención fue que extrañamente el señor se encontraba hablando, cuando no había nadie más ahí, o eso pensamos._

_Hinata activo su byakugan y de inmediato nos informo que el señor no se encontraba solo después de todo, otro hombre se encontraba detrás de la ventana y dos mas atrás de el recorriendo todo el edificio._

_Con una señal Shikamaru nos ordeno separarnos y rodear el edificio sin ser detectados. En realidad el que iba a investigar iba a ser el, mientras menos sean menos sospechoso seria. _

_Hinata mantendría informado a Shikamaru acerca de los movimientos que los hombres hicieran mientras que ella junto con Kiba aparentarían ser una pareja común paseando junto a su perro. Ino y yo nos ocultamos en un árbol que se encontraba en la parte trasera del edificio, y en caso de que fuera necesario, seriamos los refuerzos de Shikamaru._

_Todo iba saliendo perfectamente hasta que como últimamente siempre me ocurría algo paso, en un lapso en el que me encontraba distraída hice un mal movimiento y rompí una rama del árbol. El ruido no fue muy estrepitoso pero cuando uno es un Ninja, hasta el más leve ruido se escucha. _

_Y el movimiento por parte de los cuatros hombres no se hizo esperar, el señor que se encontrara fuera de la ventana salio corriendo, Shikamaru intento paralizarlo con su jutsu de sombras, pero antes de que pudiera evitarlo el sujeto se escabullo por entre los edificios._

_- ¡Ino, Tenten vamos por el!- nos grito Shikamaru- ¡Hinata, Kiba ustedes atrapen a los que se encontraban dentro del edificio!-_

_Vi correr a todos pero yo no lograba moverme, todo había ocurrido tan rápido._

_-¡Tenten! ¿¡Que crees que haces!?- me grito Ino furiosa- ¡Apúrate!- me jalo fuertemente de mi ropa y reaccione. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, me sentía una completa inútil. _

_Rebase a Ino y Shikamaru, si alguien tenía que atrapar a ese hombre tenia que ser yo. Lo tenía en la mira, solo unos cuantos metros frente a mí, así que comencé a sacar mis armas, pero justo cuando lo iba a atacar el sujeto doblo rápidamente hacia la izquierda. Fue entonces que me detuve inmediatamente, por un instante creí haber sentido el chakra de Neji. _

_De nuevo caí en mi especie de "trance" pensando en todas las posibilidades de que el se encontrara ahí y de cómo tenia que reaccionar, por suerte solo habían sido algunos segundos antes de que regresara a la realidad. Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y con algo de nervios voltee hacia atrás._

_-¿Hacia donde se ha ido?-_

_-Corrió hacia la izquierda- conteste rápidamente, Shikamaru e Ino se me adelantaron, pero pronto nos dimos cuenta de que ese camino nos conducía a un callejón sin salida._

_Recorrimos los alrededores más de dos veces pero fue inútil, la presencia del hombre había desaparecido repentinamente. _

_-Hinata, Kiba ¿Me escuchan?- pregunto Shikamaru por medio del comunicador.- ¿Atraparon a los sospechosos?-_

_- Negativo, desaparecieron utilizando un extraño jutsu de tierra, ni el olfato de Akamaru nos pudo ayudar.- contesto Kiba un tanto decepcionado._

_-¡Mierda!- Shikamaru golpeo una de las paredes con su puño- Hemos fracasado._

_-Pero Shikamaru, aun hay tiempo- contesto Ino pero solo recibió una negativa por parte de nuestro compañero.- ¿¡Que se supone que hacías!? Por Kami, todo esto es tú culpa ¿¡En que pensabas!?- comenzó a gritarme. _

_Y tenia derecho en hacerlo, yo lo había arruinado…_

_-Hinata, Kiba nos vemos en la entrada de la aldea, regresamos a Konoha-_

-¿Así que un jutsu extraño?- pregunto interesada la Hokage

-Si, al parecer se pueden transportar a otro lugar si así lo desean- explico Hinata- justo después de hacerlo no los pude detectar con el byakugan.-

-Lo mejor será poner en alerta a los ninjas de Konoha por si sucede algo extraño, se tendrá que reforzar la seguridad en la puerta y las torres de vigilancia, es mejor estar preparados.-

Todos se encontraban pensando seriamente en el asunto, pero yo solo me podía sentir culpable.

-¡Gomenasai Tsunade-sama! Lamento haber arruinado la misión- grité, los interrumpí, lo hice por impulso mas que nada ya que no sabia que hacer, pero ahora había conseguido la atención de todos.

Durante varios segundos todos permanecieron en silencio y a la expectativa aunque ya no tenía nada que decir. Pronto Tsunade-sama se dio cuenta de eso y decidió intervenir.

-De acuerdo, por suerte para ustedes siempre me gusta tener un as bajo la manga.-

A todos nos sorprendió tal declaración pero nuestra atención pronto se fijo en la puerta principal, la cual comenzaba a abrirse. Dejando ver una figura que me dejo helada.

Caminando con su elegancia y porte habitual entró Neji.

Nadie sabia lo que estaba pasando y solo Hinata se aventuro a preguntar.

-Neji-niisan ¿Q-que haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendida, pero con cierta alegría en la voz.

_Otra vez esa familiaridad…¡No la soporto!_

Este solo volteo a verla y le dirigió lo que se podría decir que fue una aproximación a una sonrisa.

-Neji- la Hokage atrajo su atención- ¿Pudiste completar tu misión?-

-Por supuesto Hokage-sama-respondió con seguridad- Ibiki ya se esta encargando de el en la sala de interrogatorios.-

-Muy bien Neji, no esperaba menos de ti.-

Voltee a ver a los demás y me alegre de no ser la única que no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tsunade-sama nos explicó que ya le había informado a Neji de la misión, pero gracias a algunos cambios de ultimo minuto -_ yo sabia muy bien a lo que se refería-_ había decidido no incluirlo. Pero el se ofreció a ser nuestro apoyo y seguirnos de cerca, así que aunque nosotros falláramos _-como ese fue el caso_- quedaría Neji como nuestro apoyo.

-¿Así que cuando nosotros perdimos el rastro de aquel sujeto en los edificios fuiste tu?- pregunto Shikamaru con mucho interés.

-Si, así fue, no podía permitir que se escapara, así que lo noquee y rápidamente lo traje hacia acá-

-¡Sorprendente!- grito Ino

-Si bueno, una vez que tengamos los resultados del interrogatorio se los comunicare, ya pueden retirarse.-

Y así uno a uno nos fuimos retirando, intente escapar de nuevo, pero él fue mas rápido que yo y me acorraló en un pasillo sin dejarme ninguna oportunidad para huir.

-No puedo creer que sigas cometiendo los mismos errores, ¿Arruinar tu misión?… eso ya es demasiado.- me dijo arrogante.

-¿¡Que, Tsunade-sama te lo dijo!?- pregunte histérica

El se sorprendió ante mi reacción.

-No, a decir verdad fue Ino la que me lo dijo, estaba muy enojada; pero de todas maneras no había necesidad de que me lo dijera, ¿Recuerdas? Yo estuve ahí.-

A mi mente vino la imagen de la persecución y de la sensación que tuve al percibir el chacra de Neji. No supe que mas decir.

-No deberías mezclar tus problemas personales con las misiones. Eh ahí las consecuencias.- ya sabia que ese sermón iba a llegar , pero esta vez era diferente había ese tono de burla en su voz, pero de esa burla que solo pretende fastidiar no herir ni nada de eso.- Sabes, no siempre estaré yo para salvarte.-

De acuerdo, estaba siendo un fanfarrón y arrogante dolor en el trasero, y para su mala suerte yo no estaba de humor ni nada para seguirle sus jueguitos.

-¿¡Problemas personales!? ¡Aquí mi único problema eres tú! ¡Tu eres el culpable de todo esto!- grité

-¿Yo, por que?- me contesto indignado. Su exprecion era de completa sorpresa.

-¡No te hagas el desentendido, bien sabes a lo que me refiero! ¡Si tan solo te dejaras de tus jueguitos! Eh dime, ¿¡Que es lo que quieres de mí!? ¡Dímelo Neji!- el enojo y la frustración me habían invadido, tanto que no me di cuenta de cuando el acorto nuestras distancias.

_Eran malas noticias para mí…_

-Ya te lo dije- me contesto con una inusual y seductora voz- lo que quiero es a ti.-

Nuestros rostros permanecieron muy cerca del otro y no pude evitar que un incontrolable sonrojo apareciera, ante esto el soltó una risa burlona.

Y asi permanecimos por unos cuantos minutos, mirandonos fijamente sin que yo pudiera decifrar lo que él pensaba.

-Te dije que me gustas- me susurro al oído, pero esta vez su tono de voz ya no era seductor, ahora parecía como una advertencia.- pero no me gusta que me eviten y me ignoren, será mejor que enfrentes tus problemas de una buena vez.- me soltó y camino hacia la salida del edificio, dejándome completamente desubicada.

-Nos vemos mañana al medio día en el campo de entrenamiento.- fue lo último que me dijo antes de que desapareciera de mi vista.

_Decidí enfrentar mis problemas, pero no contaba con que estos se iban a volver más grandes..._

* * *

Fin (:

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, lo se! Creo que después de tanto tiempo debería tener algo un poco más largo, pero hey! La buena noticia es que ahora tengo las ideas frescas así que muy pronto tendré la conti :D

Muchas gracias a todas las que dejan reviews y espero y no hayan decidido abandonarme acausa de mis eteernaas "vacaciones" xP.

**Agradesco enormemente a:**

**xXx Cotch Night xXx**

**Zoey.44: **_Gracias! y lamente la demora. Espero que te guste este capitulo (:_

**Alexa Hiwatari**

**daiu: **_Gracias por tu review y espero que te guste este capitulo. Lamento mucho la demora xD_

**gigi**

**Vistoria: **_Oh noo! no odies tanto a Hinata! xD ( jaja es mi personaje favorito) pero bueno tengo que aceptar que para este fic la puse como "media antagonista" sin duda va a ser un problema para Tenten xD. Bueno espero tu review y ojala y te guste este capitulo!_

**hazumi-uchiha: **_Graciaas :D espero y te guste este capitulo. Un saludo!! _

**tenten: **_Gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo sea igual de tu agrado_

**Ariasujm-chan: **_Yay! tu review me encanto! Si, Neji estaba totalmente sorprendido en el capitulo anterior pero bueno, solo alguien como el sabe como voltear las circunstancias a su favor y bueno me alegra que lo pude explicar de esa manera y que se entendiera xD. Tambien me preocupaba un poco el final porque fuera ser un poco predecible pero me alegra saber que aunque si fue asi, le pude dar ese toque diferente. Muchas gracias por tu review! y espero tenerte por aqui en el siguiente capitulo._

**Camila Castillo. : **_Gracias por tu review y lamento la demora espero y este capitulo sea de tu agrado, y bueno respecto a tu "problema", bueno yo siempre he dicho que es mejor decir lo que sientes y hacerlo sinceramente ya si el no te hace caso es su problema, pero pues tu al menos ya le dijiste lo que sentias y no te lo seguiras guardando. De todas maneras no pierdes nada al intentarlo. Suerte!! :D _

**Akanne Hygurashi: **

**Chica-anime 4ever: **_Lamento haberme tardado, espero y te guste este capitulo!_

**yun uchiha: **

**0Nah-Kuroi0: **_Espero y te guste capitulo, gracias por tu review :)_

**haruchiha92: **_Onee-chan!! al fin actualize xD espero y leas mi historia pronto y si ya se que Tenten no deberia caer a la primera pero ya veras que todo tiene un porque :D ademas, es una pobre ilusa enamorada por ahora, entiendela xD... bueno te mando un saludo espero ver tu review PRONTO! (:_


	4. ¿Aclarando todo? No creo

_Hola hola, que tal? Si soy yo de nuevo, después de un tiempo exageradamente largo, lamento eso, y sé que una simple disculpa no será suficiente pero bueno, no puedo hacer nada más que esperar que no muchas de ustedes me hayan abandonado, mi problema es, como muchas ya saben, yo soy una fiel seguidora del sasuhina y ciertamente me he encerrado en esta pareja por lo que escribir un nejiten es realmente un gran reto, aparte que no he practicado mucho el ejercicio de la escritura… por eso es que en estos momentos me encuentro un poco "fría". Espero que les guste el capitulo que me ha costado mucho continuar, también espero que no me haya quedado tan malo como creo. Como sea, disfrútenlo!_

**_Naruto no es mio! _**

_

* * *

_

Recapitulemos:

_Nuestros rostros permanecieron muy cerca del otro y no pude evitar que un incontrolable sonrojo apareciera, ante esto el soltó una risa burlona._

_Y así permanecimos por unos cuantos minutos, mirándonos fijamente sin que yo pudiera descifrar lo que él pensaba._

_-Te dije que me gustas- me susurro al oído, pero esta vez su tono de voz ya no era seductor, ahora parecía como una advertencia.- pero no me gusta que me eviten y me ignoren, será mejor que enfrentes tus problemas de una buena vez.- me soltó y camino hacia la salida del edificio, dejándome completamente desubicada._

_-Nos vemos mañana al medio día en el campo de entrenamiento.- fue lo último que me dijo antes de que desapareciera de mi vista._

_Decidí enfrentar mis problemas, pero no contaba con que estos se iban a volver más grandes..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El amanecer había llegado y yo, bueno, no pude dormir nada a decir verdad.

Todo esto estaba ocurriendo de manera muy rápida y las circunstancias se estaban dando de la manera más confusa que podía haber.

Sonara algo tonto pero hice una lista de todo lo que quería decirle, como se han dado cuenta soy algo distraída y pues no recuerdo muchas cosas. Aparte estar bajo su penetrante mirada, en un lugar donde solo estemos nosotros dos… diantres, solo de pensarlo comienzo a sudar de los nervios.

No entendía el porqué de sus acciones y de sus palabras… A ver, ¿Cómo es posible que de la nada me diga que le gusto? Y aun mas importante, ¿Por qué me lo dice así como así, como si fuera cualquier cosa?... Y bueno, si le gusto, ¿Porque actúa tan distante y se irrita cuando algo me sale mal? ¿No debería quererme sea como sea?

Kami, ¿Qué tal si solo está jugando? No, el no es así. ¡Por favor! ¿El gran Neji Hyuga manchando su reputación de esa manera?... y aun peor arriesgarse a jugar con su compañera de equipo… no no, si hay una razón por la cual Neji Hyuga no ha tenido novia es porque nadie es lo suficientemente buena para él y su reputación.

**_Exactamente_-** sonó una voz dentro de mi conciencia-** _¿Por qué serias tú la excepción?_**

Me quede en silencio por algún tiempo, ¿Qué me hacia mejor que las demás, digna de ser su compañía?... La respuesta:** Nada.**

De hecho no soy ni remotamente la mejor kunoichi por aquí. ¿Como serlo si en lo único que soy buena es en el taijutsu y el manejo de armas?... mi ninjutsu es muy poco y ni hablar de mi nulo control sobre el genjutsu.

.

.

.

Camine un poco por la habitación, mirando la hoja en la que había anotado todo. Me moleste al ver que solo había preguntas en ella.

Aun no sabía el porqué de la repentina declaración de Neji y sus cambios de humor me preocupaban, _aunque eso no tenía que ver necesariamente conmigo_.

-¿Seré lo suficiente buena para él?- al terminar de leer, aquella pregunta continuo resonando por la habitación durante un momento. Mis pies continuaban moviéndose, hasta que me di cuenta que estaba frente al espejo que se encontraba en mi baño. Permanecí inmóvil, el ambiente se volvió frio y la luz a mí alrededor se degrado en tonos grisáceos. Con asombro observe como frente a mí, mi reflejo comenzó a moverse.

-_Realmente no tienes nada especial_.- veía su boca moverse y la voz que salía de ella era fría y lúgubre. Me asuste, pues nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo podía ser real, frote repetidamente mis ojos con insistencia, mientras que mi reflejo continuaba con su discurso- ¡_Mírate! Llevas años con el mismo peinado, tu ropa es anticuada y tradicional, tu voz es chillona y tus ojos…-_

En ese momento, otra imagen apareció repentinamente, una joven a quien conocía bien. Esta reemplazo mi imagen en el espejo. Nos miramos fijamente.

-_Observa con atención_.- de nuevo la voz distorsionada se escucho.- _cabello negro, largo, hermoso, bien proporcionada y es discreta, su voz dulce y ojos…-_

La imagen de Hinata desapareció, siendo sustituida por mi reflejo de nuevo. Esta mantenía su mirada fija en mi, por un momento pensé que sería una imagen normal pero ese pensamiento se esfumo al ver como lentamente levantaba una de sus cejas y una macabra sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Yo?... me encontraba aterrada desde luego.

-_Sus ojos son hermosos, especiales, iguales a los de él; y tú… bueno, tú no eres más que alguien común y corriente.-_

Tape mis oídos fuertemente, pero no podía cerrar mis ojos, o apartar mi mirada. Solo veía con horror el lento movimiento de sus labios.

.

.

.

Sentí mis mejillas húmedas y bruscamente me incorpore, voltee a ver hacia todas direcciones y me di cuenta que estaba semi recostada en mi cama, el sol ya había salido completamente y yo había dormido por fin, aunque no placenteramente. Mire el reloj sobre la pared, este marcaba las diez de la mañana. ¡Solo tenía dos horas para arreglarme y llegar al lugar citado!

-¡Perfecto!- Exclame con sarcasmo al verme en el espejo - _cosa que dude en hacer por varios minutos_- y observar con horror que tenía unas enormes ojeras debajo de mis ojos, además que aun seguía el rastro de agua sobre mis mejillas.

Me dirigí a paso lento hacia el baño, abrí el agua caliente y me metí bajo el chorro de agua. Cerré mis ojos intentando tranquilizarme, pero el recuerdo de mi sueño me mantenía intranquila y aun más lo que había dicho mi reflejo al final.

Era cierto, yo era común… _¿Por qué habría de querer a alguien así teniendo a…?_

-¡Basta!- grite. No podía borrar de mi memoria la expresión macabra de mi reflejo después de decir aquello. – no debes segur torturándote Tenten… son simples suposiciones. ¡Solo fue un sueño, un mal, pésimo sueño!- me dije a mi misma en tono tranquilizador, a ver si eso funcionaba.

_Además…_

-El dijo que le gustaba.-_Eso debía valer algo_ ¿no?

Me encamine hacia la cocina para tomar el desayuno. En un plato hondo serví algo de cereal y leche; mientras comía mantenía mi mirada fija en el papel. La siguiente pregunta me dejo pensando un buen rato.

_Si todo esto resultara un juego para el… ¿Qué harás?_

No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para saber lo que pasaría. Escuche un sonoro crujido y la palaba "Destrozada" apareció ante mí.

_Si, exactamente eso pasaría, pero… ¿Qué hare? Ante eso no se podía hacer nada ¿o sí?_

Sacudí mi cabeza y me levante de la mesa, no había razón para seguir pensando en eso, _aparte de que no quería hacerlo_, lo mejor sería terminar de alistarme e ir a mi encuentro con Neji.

.

.

.

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha sin poder evitar sentirme observada y aquello me ponía cada vez más nerviosa. _Como si eso fuera humanamente posible_.

Sentía mis piernas pesadas, como si estuvieran hechas de cemento. En varias ocasiones considere regresar, pero finalmente me convencí a mi misma que no había otra manera. Si quería que mi vida regresara a la normalidad, sería mejor enfrentarlo de una vez y no seguir posponiéndolo.

.

El campo de entrenamiento apareció dentro de mi rango de visión y mi corazón comenzó a latir a una velocidad de la cual no era consciente que podía. Empecé a preguntarme si no debía preocuparme por eso, pero de un momento a otro todo paso a segundo plano y mi mente quedo en blanco.

Me encontré con tu mirada perlada clavada en mi persona y nos vimos directamente. No tuve que preocuparme más por mi pulso súper acelerado o si había cerrado con llave después de salir puesto que al hacer contacto nuestras miradas, mi corazón se congeló; no sé si literalmente pero de inmediato sentí un gran hueco en el estomago y el aire comenzó a faltar en mis pulmones.

¡Ni siquiera terminabas de dar el paso para estar completamente frente a mí!

Parpadee ante tal hecho. _Todo eso podías causar en mí en cuestión de segundos._

_Y entonces lo comprendí…_

_Me encontraba total y completamente…_

_Jodida._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-Te has tardado.- tu voz estaba cargada de reproche.

Estaba consciente de lo mucho que te disgustaba esperar pero eso me tenía sin cuidado en ese momento. Para mi buena fortuna, el sonido de tu voz me despertó de mi letargo y recordé que debía respirar.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna de mi parte frunciste el seño.

-Quince minutos.- apoyaste tu espalda en un tronco cercano y cruzaste tus brazos, todo sin apartar tu mirada de mí.

Y haciendo uso de mi asombrosa capacidad de reaccionar rápidamente decir- ¿Eh?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Me miraste reprobatoriamente y suspiraste cansado.

-Que llevo quince minutos esperando-

-Ah, eso…yo- observe como cerrabas tus ojos y en tu rostro se formaba una mueca de molestia.- Gomen.-

A nuestro alrededor se instauro una atmosfera repleta de incomodidad. No te movías ni un centímetro y ya habían pasado cerca de diez minutos en completo silencio. La intensa necesidad de romper aquella incomodidad se apodero de mi, pero no tenía la menor idea de que hacer o que decir.

_¿Qué debería decirle? ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Por qué tendría que ser yo la que comience?_ El es el causante de todo este problema, no yo. Yo no tenía que hacer absolutamente nada… ¡El era el que quería hablar conmigo! Y lo único que hacía era permanecer inmóvil con los ojos cerrados.

¡_Valla conversación la que estamos teniendo!_

Levante un poco mi mano derecha y la moví en dirección hacia ti, esta temblaba ligeramente, estaba a punto de hablar cuando abriste los ojos. Retrocedí algunos pasos.

-Y bien, ¿Me vas a decir cuál es el problema?- preguntaste despreocupadamente. Aquel tono me molestó, sin mencionar que casi me atraganto después de escucharlo. ¿En serio había preguntado eso? El problema era más que obvio.

_¡El era mi problema!_

Quería decírselo, pero las palabras no salían, se habían quedado atoradas en alguna parte de mi garganta.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna de mi parte… de nuevo, quedamos sumergidos en un completo silencio… otra vez. Tenía su fija vista en el suelo, pero claramente vi como sus pupilas se movían de un lado a otro rápidamente, su seño se fruncía y apretaba un poco los labios, eso significaba que se encontraba pensando o recordando algo.

Súbitamente clavo su mirada en mi, y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, aquella mirada era penetrante y cargada de cierto enojo.

-Le pediste a Tsunade-sama que me sacara del equipo. ¿Por qué?- su tono era demandante, cargado de molestia y reproche.

-¿Qué?- abrí los ojos sorprendida.- No, yo no…-

-Por supuesto que sí, no fue coincidencia que horas después que me asignaran a esa misión, me la revocaran… justo después de tu visita a la Hokage.-

-B-bueno, en r-realidad no fue así.- apreté mis puños con fuerza, no era momento de ponerme nerviosa.

-Casi fallamos la misión. ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiera descubierto que se está planeando una invasión a Konoha? ¿Te has preguntado eso?- y otra vez aquel tono de decepción y reproche; junto con un intento de sermón… _aquello comenzaba a fastidiarme_.

La noticia ciertamente que me tomo por sorpresa, no tenía idea de que nos planeaban atacar, pero en esos momentos ni una guerra me tenía tan angustiada como nuestra discusión.

-¡Yo nunca le pedí que te sacara del equipo! ¡Le pedí que me sacara a mí!- confesé con algo de vergüenza, y no era para menos.

En su cara se formo una sonrisa torcida, pero no se acercaba para nada a una que expresara felicidad, parecía que hubiera descubierto algo realmente patético.

-A ver, deja ver si entiendo…- habló pausadamente, conteniendo seguramente su enojo o algo así.- Primero me evitas y luego huyes de mi, poniendo en peligro algo que es tu obligación… ¿Te das cuenta de lo infantil de tu comportamiento?-

_Y otra vez el sermón… por kami, de acuerdo la había cagado… ¡eso ya me había quedado claro!_

-¿¡Y que querías que hiciera!-grite, no pude contenerme más.

-Que enfrentaras tu problema, desde luego.-

¡_Ahhh!_ Neji jamás me había sacado tanto de quicio como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, y el tono de obviedad que le agrego a su oración no ayudaba.

-¡Pues eso mismo hago!... ¡Tu eres mi maldito problema!- por un momento observé su rostro contrariado, y al ver que no planeabas decir algo pronto, continúe.- desde que me dijiste que te gustaba estoy así.- tome aire rápidamente.- y luego… cuando me besaste ¡Carajo! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué significa todo esto?-

Me encontraba desesperada, exigiéndote una respuesta pero tú solo parecías haberte sumergido en tu mundo. Todo aquello era tan extraño.

Después de quince minutos de espera comencé a preocuparme. ¿En serio era tan difícil contestar aquello? ¿O no encontraba la manera de decir que todo había sido por un impulso del momento, un simple capricho?

Por fin levantaste tu mirada y regresaste a tu posición original, pose despreocupada recargada en el tronco del árbol…

-¿Qué significa? Pues simplemente eso, me gustas.-

Me quede tiesa como una piedra y sentí que estaba a punto de brotarme un tic en el ojo. _¿Esa había sido toda tu respuesta?_

_Te gustaba… eso lo tenía claro pero, ¿¡Y luego!_

Decidí esperar un poco más para ver si algo mas salía de tu boca, aparte de cosas que eran obvias, pero no. Ya habías terminado de dar tu "gran" discurso.

-Aha… ¿Y que mas?- me aventure a preguntar, pero solo te encogiste de hombros.

-Solo eso, me gustas.-

-¿En serio?- dije con sarcasmo. Mi tono de voz estaba cargado de desesperación contenida, la cual no me preocupe mucho por disimular. ¿Kami-sama, que le pasaba a este hombre? –De acuerdo.- dije finalmente.

_Si así quería que fueran las cosas, bien, así serian…_

Sin decir nada más me di la media vuelta y comencé a caminar rumbo a mi casa. Pude ver su expresión de sorpresa antes de voltearme completamente, lo cual me saco una sonrisa de satisfacción, debo decir. Lástima que aquello no duro.

No di ni cinco pasos cuando el sonido de su voz hizo que me detuviera nuevamente.

-Quiero que salgamos.-

Tarde en reaccionar por un lapso de algunos segundos. Aquello no era una invitación, mucho menos una pregunta, más bien parecía una exigencia, una orden.

_Y claramente aquella no sería una salida cualquiera._

Lo peor de todo fue que a pesar de la falta de tacto al pedírmelo, el tono de exigencia que había usado y el modo, como una completa tonta, por supuesto que **_acepté…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_Uff que tal les parecio? haha, realmente apreciaria si me dejaran un comentario, solo dios sabe lo que me ha costado continuar esta historia y por supuesto vencer la flojera xD _

_No tengo perdon, lo se! pero... una de mis metas para año nuevo es terminar o por lo menos actualizar de una manera consistente mis fics. E´pero que me este quedando bien y les este gustando las personalidades que les pongo en este fic, no se muy bien como son ellos porque realmente nunca me han llamado tanto la atencion, asi que si tienen alguna sugerencia estoy mas que dispuesta y gustosa de recibirlas :D_

_Por cierto aprovecho para desearles un feliz año nuevo! que el 2011 este colmado de bendiciones y cosas buenas para todos y cada uno de ustedes. Sigan adelante! :3 _

_Gracias a:_

**_selene uchiha _**_gracias por tu review, me sorprendi al recibirlo, creia que ya nadie leeria mi fic, y bueno decidi que ya era hora de continuarlo antes de que se perdiera. Saludos :D _

**_Melisa _**_... tambien creo que fui un poco apresurada al poner que se le declaraba asi como asi, pero ya reorganice mis ideas y pues todo tiene una razon. Ojala y te haya gustado el capitulo (:_

**_Akiko_**_ gracias a ti :D y disculpa el retrazo u.u_

_**Ono-sugg**... Valla, realmente me intriga tu nombre, que significa? ... haha me alegra que te guste el fic, espero y continues leyendolo T.T Sabes? realmente temia que no estuviera siguiendo la personalidad de Neji, pero veo que voy bien, ya sabes, si pongo algo raro no dudes en decirmelo :D _

**_Ariasujm-chan_**_ Gracias por tu comentario, disculpa el retrazo y ojala te haya gustado el capi :3 _

**_xXx Cotch Night xXx_**_ Gracias :D_

_**Suitorime**... gracias por tu comentario, aunque la verdad a mi tambien se me dificulta un poco la redaccion en primera persona, no me gusta mucho usarla por lo que siempre acabo mezclandola con tercera persona y cosas como esa xD, como sea espero y te guste este capitulo :D_

_**NejItEN 4ever**... gracias por tu review, aunque no es mi intencion que odien a Hinata xD ... de hecho ella es mi personaje favorito pero no resisti en ponerla como antagonista jujuju... aparte, como que Sakura no encaja por aqui... (ella es a la que siempre pongo como la mala xD)_

**_haruchiha92_**

_**Alexa Hiwatari**... creo que tendras que releer todo el fic xD, yo no lo recordaria si se tardaran tanto en actualizar u.u. Espero y hayas disfrutado este capitulo._

**_Anika-san _**_Gracias por el review_


End file.
